ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loudboom46/FTL Ideas
Crewmembers: Mutants: Mutants come in 3 different forms, which all have their own advantages Sludge: Sludge is a 6.5 to 7 foot slimy lifeform that takes the shape of a hulking man. It is extremely fast and comes in the colours of green and grey. Sludge cannot be killed by close combat and only be killed by indirect combat*, fire and suffocation. It also cannot man systems, and when it attacks an enemy it deals a fixed amount of 5 damage and does 10 damage to itself*. Due to sludge being extremely high, it takes up two crew slots. When a Sludge dies, it comes back within 5 jumps, but does not count towards your crew limit, and therefore does not count as part of your crew(if your crew dies and there is a living Sludge that has died, you will still lose the game). Upon death, a Sludge splits into 2-4 Sludgelings with 50% or 25% of the Sludge's health depending how many there are, which live for 10 seconds, then explode, dealing 10-20 damage to all enemies in the room. HP: 70 Halved regen speed 5 Fixed damage Halved repair speed Takes up 2 crew space* Tripled movement speed Cannot man systems Crew rarity: 3 Moles: Moles are giant rodents that are very good at digging. They cannot die from oxygen-shortage, and upon moving from room to room, makes a breach(which does not do damage to the ship)where it was standing, and a breach where it comes up. Moles are very mischevious, and lay traps for boarding crews when they repair. They are very good mechanics, and have long claws which do lots of damage(with a 5 second attack cooldown)and therefore have extremely low health. HP: 25 Damage: 20 per attack Tripled repair speed Burrows between rooms Movement speed: N/A Traps are bombs and do 10 damage to all boarders in the room. 25% chance to lay a trap when repairing. Crew rarity: 4 Mist: Mist is a demon. It does not count towards your crew count, and randomly hovers around your ship. It cannot man systems, cannot repair and cannot die. When it is attacked, it splits into two. Mist blinds the opponent so they have a 50% chance to miss ranged attacks and a 25% chance to miss melee attacks. If Mist is split 5 times, it fades away and comes back within 5 jumps. HP: N/A Movement speed: 1 Repair speed: N/A Damage: N/A Crew rarity: 4 Cannot teleport Cannot be controlled Auguments: Detector Scrap: 55|Rarity: 2 Has a 50% chance to reveal Mole traps on ships. Gear Scrap: 70|Rarity: 3 Boarding crew have a 30% chance to ignore Mist. Saver Scrap: 85|Rarity: 3 Reduces the amount of Scrap consumed by weapons that use scrap by 3. The Thirst comes equipped with this. Insta-Plating Scrap: 90|Rarity: 2 Using one of these auguments supplies your ship to block the next 3 shots + a Zoltan super shield. Does not stack. The Junker comes equipped with this. ClusterScrap: 60|Rarity: 1 Using one of these auguments lowers the enemy's ship's accuracy by 30%. Does stack. TransmitterScrap: 150|Rarity: 5|Can be found from certain events|One use| Upon your ship's hull reaching 25%(critical), A Federation cruiser and bomber will appear for 20 seconds to attack them opposing ship. Does not stack. Weapons: Phaser Power: 4|Scrap: 105|Damage p/ shot: 1|Charging Scrap: 10|8 Shots p/ second when charged|Rarity: 4 The Phaser is a very powerful weapon, which fires 8 times, each dealing 1 damage. It has a 10% chance to cause breach and 35% chance to cause fire per shot. However, it take 40 seconds to charge, and charging costs 10* Scrap, so use it only in dire times of need. Flak Power: 3|Scrap: 75|Damage p/ shot: N/A|Triggers fire|Rarity: 3 Works like the Flak, except spreads fire everywhere! Also has a 15% chance to create a breach per square hit and ignores shields up to level 2. Charges for 18 seconds. Flak Power: 2|Scrap 85|Damage p/ shot: 100(only drones)|Rarity: 2 Targets a drone, then shoots it down! This weapon has 25% less accuracy than other weapons. Charges for 24 seconds, then fires X times, where X is the amount of enemy drones that are active. If it misses a drone, it will shoot at it again if there is more than one drone. Cannon Power: 3|Scrap: 90|Damage p/ shot: N/A|Deals ion damage|Rarity: 4 Does no damage, but does severe damage to system rooms as well as deals 4 ion damage. Ignores shields, and if a systemless room is hit, 4 ion damage is done to the shields and the room is set on fire. Charges for 32 seconds. Drones: Hole Drone Power: 2|Scrap: 95|Rarity: 3 When activated, sucks up all the enemy's shots and asteroids for 10 seconds, then explodes. Drone Power: 2|Scrap: 70|Rarity: 2|Costs 5 Scrap When a projectile is fired, it quickly rushes to block it by throwing it through a portal. It can do this 3 times before exploding. For the next 1-3 jumps, you will be hit by these projectiles. It also costs scrap to use, so use it sparingly. Ships: (Mutant) The Thirst|Starts with 120 Scrap, 0 Missiles and 0 Drone Parts Crew, Weapons & Auguments: Zoltan x1 Engi x1 Sludge x2 Mist x1. 6/7 slots Phaser, Burst Laser Mk.1. 2/4 slots Scrap Saver. 1/3 slots No drones Systems & Subsystems: Weapons 5/8 Engines 2/8 Shields 2/8 Piloting 2/3 Sensors 1/3 Blast doors 1/3 Medbay 1/3 Oxygen 2/3 Mind control 1/3 Reactor 14/25 Achievements: {Stronger Together} Have an Engi crewmember below 50HP kill a boarder who is blinded by Mist. {Moving Fortress} Have shields, weapons and engines at max and powered all at the same time. {Overlord Of Firepower} Over all runs, spend 1000 Scrap on just firing the Phaser with a Mutant ship. The Junker(Mutant type B)|Starts with 60 Scrap, 0 Missiles and 12 Drone Parts Crewmembers, Weapons, Drones & Auguments Mole x4 Lanius x1 Mist x2 5/7 slots Fire Flak, Anti-Drone Flak 2/3 slots Black Hole Drone 1/2 slots Insta-Plating x1 1/4 slots Systems & Subsystems Weapons 5/8 Drones 2/3 Engines 1/8 Shields 4/6 Piloting 1/3 Sensors 2/3 Blast doors 2/3 Medbay 2/2 Oxygen 1/3 Clone Bay 1/4 Reactor 15/25 Random events: As soon as you have finished jumping, you are hailed by an automated merchant. In its dull, robotic voice, it says: "This is an automated mer-" There is a crackling and you see a small box next to the transmitter of the merchant in ashes. The merchant is disabled. 1. Wait 2.Jump away If you choose option 1: Suddenly, the merchant comes back on again. You can hear whispering. "Damn. How did it go again?" Then a gruff voice finishes what the merchant said "Err...this is an automated merchant. Supply it with missiles and..."The voice seems to not know what to say. You are suspicious, but it could just be the merchant who is speaking... 1. Reject the offer 2. Accept the offer If you choose option 1: 1I. You kindly reject and declare your suspicions. He replies: "Very well. I admire you for not taking risks" The last part was said with spite. Turns out it was the merchant after all. 1II. You kindly reject and declare your suspicions. To your suprise, the gruff voice replies angrily "Refuse me? Refuse ME?! I'll have you pay! Slowly, the "automated merchant" unfolds, revealing pirate markings. The ship is very odd. It is a design you have never seen before.(Fight a Mutant cruiser type A with the same stats as the actual ship, but with different crew: Mist x2 Lanius x1 Mole x1 Sludge x1. If ship is destroyed: That was weird. You wonder what secrets went to the grave with them(Gives high Scrap, Drone Parts, Fuel and Missiles. Small chance of obtaining Phaser or a Mist.). If crew is killed: The ship is deserted. With all the crewmembers gone, you can take the blueprints and strip the materials of the ship. You decide not to stay here any longer(Rewards high Scrap and Fuel. Moderate chance to obtain a Phaser or mist. Unlocks Mutant cruiser type A. Extremely small chance to find wreckage of a Federation Cruiser carrying a Federation Transmitter) If you choose option 2I: 2: You don't have time for this. You prepare to jump. If you choose option 2II: 2I: You make the transfer and prepare to jump. ''-5 Missiles +3 Fuel 2II: You make the transfer and perpare to jump. Suddenly, you are hit by a missile! ''-5 Missiles -2 HP +3 Fuel 1. Turn the ship round 2. Ignore him If you choose option 1: You turn the ship round just in time to see an odd ship with pirate markings jumping away. You wonder what secrets he was carrying. If you choose option 2: You ignore him and jump away. You wonder what that was about. I spent SOOOO long writing this so I hope you enjoy it! Category:Blog posts